Family From The Past
by KandyFloss
Summary: While she was dancing around in red lacy underwear, 7 strangers from the past appear in Hermione room, including the flirtatious Sirius Black and Seductive Lucius Malfoy, whats a poor girl to do...
1. Frumpy & Ugly!

**Chapter 1**

**Last night had been the worst day of her life! Not only had she been dumped back Ronald Weasley, she was dumped at breakfast in front of the whole student body.**

**Whatever poised the idiot boy into doing something so stupid was beyond her, she wasn't that bothered that her and Ron were no more, she knew that they were better off as friends rather then going out, but he was someone who was meant to be her best friend above everything else dumped her and called her frumpy, ugly and not his type!!**

**She… Hermione Granger of course, had never been so humiliated in her whole life, all day she had to put up with the Slytherins being dicks to her, even worse then normal, but she just ignored them as per usual.**

**Stepping out of the hot shower, Hermione wrapped a small towel around her body and grabbed one of the many fashion magazines which had been placed in her bathroom last night. **

**Yesterday had been a big blow to Hermione's self esteem so Ginny and the other girls had given Hermione every tip and trick they knew, and persuaded Hermione to at least try them.**

**So that's what she was going to do, she was going to show Ron how gorgeous she could be! Well at least how gorgeous she thought she could make herself…**

**Flicking through the magazines, she found exactly the style, colour and length she wanted her hair and it only took 15 minutes to get her hair in total perfect. **

**Not longer was it bushy and everywhere, it was now straight and fell half way down her back, she had changed it to a lighter brown with soft blonde highlights going perfectly through it. **

**As she looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at herself, she looked unbelievably different… Pretty even.**

**Walking from her bathroom and into her room she pulled out a red pair of French knickers and a matching red lacey strapless bra, as it was a Saturday she was planning on looking her best. **

**Pulling on her underwear, she threw the towel into the laundry basket and flicked her wand playing some muggle music, she danced around trying to find what to wear today.**

**As she danced around in her room in just her underwear she jumped at a loud bang to find 7 or 8 teenagers, that she'd never seen before on her bedroom floor.**

**Hermione looked shocked "What they hell are you doing in the head girls bedroom!" she yelled angrily forgetting that she was in just red lacy underwear.**

**She watched as they all untangled themselves from each other before starring at her in shock.**

**Hermione looked at them "What are you staring at?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips… Her bare hips "Oh shit!" She muttered and grabbed a long red dressing gown and pulled it on tightly "What do you all think you are doing?" she demanded.**

**A girl who looked the same age as her with red hair and oddly familiar looking eyes looked at her "Erm… I'm Lily Evans… And I am head girl, so what are you doing in my room and where did you come from?" She said and crossed her arms beneath her chest.**


	2. Red Lacy Underwear

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor none of the characters, unless I state otherwise... But sadly this chapter is all JK's characters and none of my own **

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione looked at the girl annoyed "Excuse me, I am head girl and this is my room, and.. Wait Lily Evans? Oh… Well I'm Hermione Granger, head girl of 2006." She said hoping they'd understand what she was saying, though of course she knew that she couldn't actually say much because of the time line.**

**A boy who looked exactly like Harry stepped forward "Hold on, your saying that we are in the future?" He said in shock as Hermione nodded knowing at once that it would be James Potter.  
**

**It was then she looked at everyone there, and was shocked to see who was actually in her room, it was quite amusing that she knew them all, seeing her potions master as a teenager made Hermione smirk, he was defiantly uglier as an adult then a teenager though not by much... And then there was Lucius Malfoy, who looked exactly like Draco except with longer hair.**

**She smirked gently "I know who you all are. James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew." She said though the last three names she spat out.**

**Sirius walked or rather strutted forward "So even in this time my reputation is good then?" He said with a charming smile causing a giggle out of Hermione, he knew exactly how to charm a lady.**

**Hermione looked at Sirius "Actually you are a … Well I guess I'm not actually allowed to tell you anything… Come on, I'll lead you to Professor Dumbledore." She said "I'll just get some clothes on." She added with a mutter and walked over to her drawers grabbing some clothes and going to change in the bathroom.**

**Once she was fully dressed she lead them down into the Head's common room where Draco was sat with Pansy on the couch making out "Right… Ignore them, it's a disgusting site." She said causing the two to pull away.**

**Lucius stepped forward "Hold on… He looks like me." He said looking at Draco with slight disgust at the girl who was all over him.**

**Draco jumped up "God Granger what the hell have you done! How did you bring my father back from the past!" He barked angrily.**

**Lucius looked at Draco "Father? Who did I marry?" He said with a grin wondering who the lucky girl would be, hoping that it wouldn't Bella Black. **

**Hermione crossed her arm "I did nothing! They appeared in my room Malfoy, they did something not me... And do not answer his question, we'll have to talk to Dumbledore first as you may alter the time line... Oh wait do tell him then maybe you wont be born!" She huffed and walked towards the door "I'm taking them to Dumbledore now, though as Head Boy you should come, you might as well just get off with Parkinson you'd be no use for Dumbledore." She said and lead the group out full knowing that Malfor Jr would be falling.**

**Hey Guys could I get some reviews :D **

**As they will help me improve my writing skills, and help develop ideas :D**

**Tell me your ideas and if I can I'll input some into my story, I do have a brief outline of the plot, but of course things change as you go on. **


	3. Bubblegum and Boom

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything besides the plot... **

**Thank you: Thank you all for the reviews :D Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

**Chapter 3**

**As she led them down the corridor her mind drifted to Harry, she couldn't help but wondering how her best friend would react to his parents, who were the same age as him and alive. She could only hope that he would handle it alright.  
**

**Reaching the Gargoyle statue, she sighed as she said "Bubblegum" and watched she they were granted access to the headmasters office. Hermione was very curious on how Dumbledore would handle the situation,it wasn't every day when a good of students from the past arrive out of thin air.  
**

**Of course Lily and the others knew where they were going, they had been to Dumbledore's office before but its not like she could barge in front of the head girl… Well the head girl in this time anyway. Lily didn't like Hermione, she didn't know what it was... Maybe it was perhaps the fact that she was no longer head girl.  
**

**Sirius had watched the head girl, Hermione he thought her name was, carefully, she sure as hell was hot, and he would have been more then happy to pin her against the wall and have her there and then, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Lucius looked at her with the same kind of gaze. Sirius and Lucius always competed for girls and theres not a chance he was going to let Lucius get Hermione.  
**

**Hermione knocked and was she once told to come in, she led the group from the past in "Professor, it seems we have some visitors." She said and motioned to the group.**

**Dumbledore looked at them and smiled "I was wondering when you 8 would turn up." He said with a knowing smile "Right down to bussiness, what happened Mr Potter? Mr Black?" He said motioning for them to all sit down as he conured extra chairs.**

**James and Siruis exchanged a look "How do you know it was our fault?" James asked totally amazed by Dumbledore who merely laughed with his eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses.**

**Lily crossed her arms once again "I'll tell you professor, me, Lucius, Severus and Remus had a project, we were doing in my room away from him and he, Sirius and Peter came up and started throwing things into the potion, it turned pink then went boom and we were in a heap looking at her dancing around in her underwear!" She said, spat out the 'her' part.**

**Hermione went slightly red "You appeared in MY room, I can walk around naked if I wanted to!" She said crossed her arms as Lily had done, her cheeks still pink.**

**Lucius grinned "And we would of loved to see you naked Miss Granger, though the site of you in just your underwear was an perfect site." He smirked and licked her lips.**

**Hermione looked at Lucius in shocked "I... Erm… Malfoy control your father!" She said going even redder in the face, not sure whether to be disgusted or flattered, but never the less was scared.**

**Draco looked at his father in disgust "She's a mud… Muggle born." He said correcting himself because he was infront of Dumbledore "And in this time your three times her age." He said.**

**Lucius looked at his son with a smirk "Kid, I ain't your father just yet, and I'm not his age just yet either, so I can do whatever I please with anyone I see fit." He smirked and returned his gaze to Hermione "And Miss Granger here defiantly fits into what I am looking for."  
**


	4. Catch up

Okies, I decided I give this another go, I did enjoy writing it and I've just read a lot of the reviews which made me smile :D So thank you all very much for them. This chapter is more or less to catch Sirus, Lily and others up to time speed, so please bare with me.

As you all know, Harry Potter and related characters are all J.K. Rowling's amazing work :D

Chapter 4 !

Hermione looked at Lucius, and then at Draco "Now I am offically scared!" She muttered and looked at Dumbledor hoping for some form of help.

Dumbledor smiled and looked at Hermione for a few moments "This is going to be interesting" He said before turning to James "You forget James, I know you very well. And I remember the moment when you all disappeared" he said and stood up and moved around the room "Through years of new research, I still haven't found a way to return you all back to your own time, so for the time being you are going to have to become part of Hogwarts 2006" he said and looked at the shocked students.

Lily shook her head "Are you seriously telling me that we're stuck here? What about our present selves? And the time line?" she asked worried about what could happen.

Professor Dumbledor nodded, listening to Lily's questions and worries "Already though through Lily. Spells and securities have been put into place to stop any changes to the time line. And as for your present selves, that will not be a problem" He paused and looked at Hermione then towards Draco before returning his gaze back to Lily and the others "I'm afraid quite a few of you are dead or prison in this time, but this does mean that you are getting a second chance, and not many people get that, if I feel for one moment that any of you will follow your previous path, I will put steps into place to prevent any damage coming to my school, students or the rest of the wizdarding world" he said softly.

Hermione listened carefully to Professor Dumbledor words "Profesor. What about Harry? I know there is a lot of other, important stuff but how are you going to explain this to him?" she asked concerned for her friend.

Professor Dumbledor nodded "I know Hermione. I think the easiest thing to do is for you and Draco to take our friends back to the head dorm and try and catch them up the best you can. James and Lily will stay here and I'll have Harry Summoned"

Hermione looked between Lucius and Sirus then returned her gaze to Professor Dumbledor "Ok Professor. I suppose whatever we tell them, someone else would anyway" She said and looked at Draco "Come on Malfoy… Let's see if you can actually be any use" She muttered and left the Professors office with Sirus and the others, leaving Lily and James.

Draco followed Hermione, pushing infront of the others "Useful! More useful then you'll ever be mudblood!" He hissed in her ear so the others wouldn't here "And stay away from my dad! I don't care how old he is" he added as they reached their common room and muttered the password leading everyone inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Everyone sit down, this is going to take long enough, so might as well be comfy" She said and sat on her usual seat, curling her legs underneath her and waited for everyone to get seat "I'm going to be blunt and to the point and then if there are any questions, we'll do that later… Agreed Malfoy?" she said and turned her head to Draco, ignoring Lucius head lift to his last night.

Draco nodded "Whatever" he muttered and leant back on his seat, moving his arms behind his head comfortably "Well! Get started then"

Ignoring the temptation to give Draco a come back, she looked at the others "Please don't interupt, we can chat about anything said later. Ok, to start off with. Lucius, meet your annoying brat… I mean son, Draco, your wife is Narcissa, your current self is working with Lord Voldermolt and if we get any worries that you, yourself will side with him, then as Dumbledor said, you'll regret it" she looked at him, ignoring the looks from the others.

Lucius nodded "I fully understand that" he said, leaving it at that. He'd need to find out a lot more about his current self as he believed what Dumbledor said.

Hermione nodded and turned to Peter "As for you. You are complete vermin in this time and what would happen to you if you step foot out of line isn't worth the trouble you'd find yourself in. I'll leave Dumbledor to decide what to tell you or not. Just understand that in this time, loyality is evrything and betrayal is punishable" She said and watched as he looked worried and pulled himself into his scruffy clothes.

Sirus smiled charmily at Hermione "And what about me beautiful?" he said still smiling. Though he was worried about what she'd said about Peter and Lucius, he was very interested to find out what he'd been up to all these years.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath "Your dead Sirus, you spent most of your life in prison for the murder of Lily and James Potter" she said and carried on as she looked at his face "But you didn't, you wouldn't. You was set up and it took a very long time to clear your name. You escaped out of Azkaban in your other form set off to find Harry, James and Lily's son, and your godson" she said and smiled "You died during a fight between us, and the deatheaters" she ended and moved her gaze to Remus.

Remus lowered his gaze "Let me guess… I'm dead" he muttered. Though with James, Sirus and Lily dead, he would have been alone anyway, just him and his curse.

Hermione shook her head "No your alive and well. And with Sirus's cousin Tonks" She said and laughed at Siru's face "2006 remember Sirus" she smirked then continued "And for a year you worked here as a professor. Everyone knows about the fact you're a werewolf and a lot of us still love you" she added, smiling as he lifted his head and smiled back at her.

Snape looked at Hermione "Do I even want to know?" he said with a drag. He wasn't all to bothered with his present self.


	5. Thats gonna be awkward

**Again, I own none of Jk's characters**

**Just to make it clear, I know some things might not add up to the time line through the books, but you'll just need to put up with it as its my story**

**This is for those who have just reviewed and added my story to their alert... Thank you :D Gem x**

...

Draco looked at him "Your head of Slytherin, potions master and my god father" He said "You worked for Lord Voldermolt for some time, then switched sides, playing spy for Dumbledor. Your alliance is with Dumbledor … And that's about it really" He said with a shrug.

Snape smirked "Atleast I'm not dead" he said and ignored the looks he got off nearly everyone else in the room "Though its going to be weird having myself as my professor" he added as an after thought.

Hermione shook her head "Anyone, that's about all you really need to know. Oh Lily and James, got married, had a boy called Harry James Potter, who is in Gryffindor " She smiled "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Sirus shook his head lightly "I think we've all got a lot of information to take in" he said then smirked "So Hermione. You single?" he added with a grin.

...

**Dumbledor, James & Lily.**

James looked at Lily and then back to Dumbledor "Why are me and Lily still here Professor?" he asked curiously.

Professor Dumbledor "James. Lily… The reason I have kept you two behind is because after school, the two of you got married and had a son, Harry. You two were two of Voldermolt's main enermys because you were part of a group called the order of the phoenix. Sadly, when Harry was one, you were both killed and Harry was sent to live with your sister Lily. Harry is at the school, and same age you two are now, this is going to be harder for him, then it will for anyone else." He said and waited for a reaction.

James looked at Professor Dumbledor "What? Me and Lily have had a son? That's gonna be awkward" he muttered and rubbed the back of his head lightly.

Lily looked at James for a few moments "No way… Me and James?" she said "Good job the time line is already sorted, because there isn't a chance of that happening again" she said then sighed "When do we meet him and how do we explain?" she asked.

Dumbledor looked at the two "He is on his way in now. I'll explain though you two are going to have to get on alittle more. Even if just for the sake of Harry" He said and paused as the door opened and Harry walked in.


	6. What the hell is going on?

Chapter 6

….

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the sat down, he instantly recognized them "What the hell is going on?" he said angrily.

James smirked "Your temper" he muttered to Lily, who turned around and muttered an insult in return.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head lightly "Harry, during a spell interrupted, your parents, Sirius, Remus, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew from the future have ended up in our time" he said trying to keep it simple and to the point "Hermione had the… Pleasure to find them first, so no one else behind yourself, Hermione and Draco know they are here" he added and paused to allow Harry time to swallow the information "Harry there isn't a way to return them to their own time, so for the time being, they'll be joining us here"

James watched as Harry just stood near the doorway, taking a deep breath he stood up and moved towards him "Look mate, I know this is going to be weird for you, its going to be the same for me and Lily. But we are both here for you, even if its just as friends" he said and stuck out his hand.

Harry took hold of James hand "Thanks. Your right it is going to be weird, but I suppose if I never knew you as my parents, it wont be too hard getting to know you as my friends" he said and shook his hand lightly.

Lily followed James example and squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly "James's is right Harry, we're here for you when you need us" she smiled.

Professor Dumbledore smiled "Alright. Harry why don't you take Lily and James down to the head dorm, then at dinner I will announce that we have guests, we don't need to tell anyone else too much information" he said then looked at Lily "I am sorry Lily that you wont be head girl anymore, it is an adjustment that you'll need to make" he said with a small nod.

Lily nodded lightly "Ok Professor. Though how that girl made head girl I have no idea" she muttered and shook her head, it was obvious that Lily was annoyed about losing her title.

James smirked "You jealous Lily. Hermione's hot, red is defiantly her colour" he said "Though with the way Sirius and Lucius were looking at her, she's gonna get a lot of attention"

Harry starred at his parents and shook his head "Hermione is my best friend. She's an amazing head of year and Sirius and Lucius aren't going anywhere near" he added "Anyway, come on. Bye Professor" he said and led them from the office.

James sighed "Sorry Harry, but you'll need to let Hermione decide about those two, though let's hope she doesn't go near Lucius" he muttered "Slytherin scum"

Harry smirked "Too right there, plus Hermione hates Lucius's son Draco with a passion, he has issue's with muggleborns" he said, an annoyed hint in his voice "And I'd bet Lucius is the same"

Lily shook her head "Your just as bad as James. If you make Slytherin out to be bad, then they will be! I bet you could get on if you've tried" she said and crossed her arms.

James laughed "Like you got on with the Slytherin girls? Don't make me laugh Lily. Slytherin are scum, no matter what you say" he said and looked at Harry.

Harry looked between the two of them "Well we all have our opinions of the Slytherin house" he said and stopped outside the Portrait knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer.

Hermione was about to answer when she heard a knock at the door "I'll go get that" she muttered and quickly stood up rushing off.

Draco smirked "Yeah she's single. She was with a guy called Ron and at lunch last night he publically dumped her, calling her frumpy and ugly I think were his precise words" he said "I wouldn't of thought he had the guts to be like that with his best mate"

Sirius shook his head "And what part of Hermione was frumpy? Because from everything I saw of her , there wasn't one tiny bit of frump there" he said smirking.

Remus pushed Sirius lightly "Behave Sirius. Though it was mean if that Ron did do that to Hermione" he said with a small shrug.

Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever" he muttered and looked up as Hermione led Lily and James in "Brilliant, more Gryffindorks!" he said.

Hermione looked towards him "Oh don't start Draco, if you don't like it then you've got your own room to sit and whine in" She said and smirked, taking her seat.

James grinned as he came in and sat down "Guys this is Harry, Harry, that's Sirius, Remus, Peter, and those two are Malfoy and Snape" he said "Slytherins"


	7. It seems you've got abit of interest

Chapter 7

…..

The group had spent a few hours talking about important past events, and what was now going on with the school, it'd been Harry who realized that if they didn't get a move on they'd miss dinner.

Draco was leading the group from the common room "Da…. Lucius and Snape you two should come and sit on Slytherin table" he said with a smirk.

Lucius rolled his eyes "Do remember Draco, we know this school as well as you do, its just the people that are unfamiliar" he said with a matching smirk and walked straight over to the Slytherin table, closely followed by a frowning Draco and Snape.

Hermione smirked "Now that is going to be interesting to watch" she said and headed over to the Gryffindor table. She'd noticed that everyone had turned to stare as the group at walk in and whisperer's started.

Sirius grinned and leaned towards Hermione "How many of them you reckon are talking about how good looking I am" he grinned charmingly as Hermione laughed.

Harry watched Hermione and Sirius and rolled his eyes lightly. Reaching the table he saw Ron pulling a face towards the two as well "Oh great. This is gonna be fun" he muttered to James and Lily who were walking beside him.

James looked towards Ron as well "I am guessing that is Ron, Hermione's ex boyfriend?" he asked curiously. Though it was obvious by the pissed off look that was clearly showing.

Lily smiled "He'll get over it, though James don't you and Sirius be making it worse. I know what you two are like" she said raising an eyebrow at him as she took a seat between Harry and Remus.

Hermione blanked Ron and his look as she sat down, Sirius sitting down beside her on one side and James on her other "I am starving" she smiled and turned towards where Professor Dumbledore was now standing.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the students "As you have all seen, we have visitors to our school. Two new Slytherin students, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, and five new Gryffindor students, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans" he said and paused "You are all right in thinking you recognize the names of the students I have just listed. For reasons which I am not going to explain, these students are here and we are going to carry on as usual" he said looking around at the reactions of the students "Alright then. Food is here so I wont hold you back one bit! Enjoy!" he said and smiled.

Remus grinned "Short and sweet, just the way I like it" he said and started filling his plate up with different foods. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was, maybe time travel as more work then he'd thought.

Ron looked at Harry "Wow your parents?" he said and shook his head "Why didn't you come and tell me what was going on" he asked as he started filling his plate full of loads of different food.

Harry ate some of his burger "We were in the head's common room Ron and because of your own actions your not really welcome there" he said raising his eyebrow towards his best friend.

Sirius ate his food quietly watching the interaction between Harry and Ron and the way Ron would watch Hermione while she was eating and not paying attention. Turning to Hermione with a grin, he nudged her lightly "So Hermione, you never did answer me earlier… Are you single?" he asked.

Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head "Yes Sirius, I am single. Thank god, my last boyfriend wasn't worth the time of day" she said and glared at Ron before turning back to Sirius "Though I am afraid Mr Black that I know a lot about your history, enough to know that you and women go together too well" she said with a smile and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Sirius grinned "Ah but they were just all fun Hermione, and none of them were woman, they were all just girls" he said and looked her up and down still smirking.

Harry shook his head "Sirius please stop chatting up my best mate while I'm trying to eat" he grinned "Hermione it seems you've got abit of interest." He teased grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ok don't start Mr Potter or I will fill everyone in on your flirtious ways with a certain someone" she smirked then laughed as Harry quickly looked away "Anyway, I am full and I think I am going to have an early night. See you all tomorrow" she said and got up and walked away from the table with a small wave.

Walking down the corridor, Hermione jumped as Lucius stepped out of the shadows "You scared me Lucius, is it a Malfoy thing creeping about in the dark?" she muttered.

Lucius shook his head "I do apologize Hermione, I didn't mean to startle you" he said and bowed his head softly "I thought I'd walk you back to your common room, a lady shouldn't be wondering around alone"

Hermione shook her head lightly "Don't worry about it Lucius, am a big girl and walk down the corridor" she said and smiled "But thank you anyway" she said and started walking down the corridor again.

Lucius just smiled as watched her walk "Goodnight Hermione" he said quietly.


	8. You can't tame a beast like me

Chapter 8

Hermione yawned and rolled out of bed, it was Saturday so there wasn't a huge rush to get moving. Grabbing a towel and her bath products she walked from her room to the bathroom. No one was up yet so the bathroom was free.

Humming to herself she locked the door and had a nice hot shower. She couldn't help but think about Sirius and Lucius, they both seemed to be after her attention and it did of course make a good change to have some positive attention, though between Lucius, Draco Malfoy's father and Sirius Black a complete ladie's man.

Getting out the shower, she sat on the side and flicked through the beauty magazines deciding to try something new again "Maybe something wilder" she muttered to herself. Continuing to flick through the magazine for another 5 minutes, she stopped when she found a spell for tight cork screw curls. Smiling to herself she flicked her wand and sounded the spell, turning she looked in the mirror she grinned at the result.

So she was just changing her hair, it wasn't like she was giving herself a full make up. Looking in the mirror, she tilted her head slightly, and added a little lip gloss, eye liner and mascara. Though looking around she realized that she'd not brought a change of clothes. Wrapping a towel around herself, she grabbed her things and left the bathroom.

Draco was up and sitting by the fire "Oi Granger" he said standing up "Make sure you stay the hell away from Lucius! He's a pureblood and isn't going to be infected with your disgusting mudblood!" he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, holding the towel just slightly tighter "Get a life Malfoy. Like I'd go near him? He is Slytherin after all" she smirked "God know's where you've all been" she said and turned around walking to her room.

Closing her door, she changed into a pair of tight jeans and a red tank top. It wasn't something she'd usually wear, but since Ron's embarrassing dumping, she wanted to change whatever she could, from her hair to her clothes.

Leaving her bedroom, she walked straight out the common room not giving Draco a chance to start commenting, she headed for breakfast to meet with Harry and the others "Morning" she smiled taking a seat in the space between Harry and James.

Harry grinned "Morning Hermione, you look great, what's with the change all of a sudden?" he asked curiously, he'd noticed that she'd changed her style slightly yesterday as well.

Hermione shrugged lightly "You only live once right?" she said "Beside's you can look good and be intelligent" she added and picked up a piece of fruit and started cutting it into slices.

Sirius grinned "That is so true Hermione" he said and puffed out his chest "Just look at me" he grinned towards her. He was going to make a good impression on Hermione, even if it took more effort then he usually put into chasing women.

Hermione shook her head softly "Oh come on Sirius, there is a difference between intelligence and you" she replied with a smile as she gained a few laughs from the others.

Harry grinned "That's you told Sirius. Hey Hermione, we're all heading into Hogsmeade for a little bit of shopping, you going to join?" he asked "I know you've wanted to nip into Scruvenshaft's for quill and parchment supplies"

Hermione nodded "Sounds good to me" she said as she finished off her fruit "Well it seems everyone is here and finished, lets set off now" she said and stood up along with the rest of the group.

Lily grinned "I defiantly need to go get some new robes. Dumbledore has set up an account for us so we can get all of the things that we need" she said and flicked some of her hair behind her ear.

James nodded "And me and the guys are gonna enjoy a good drink at the three broomsticks" he grinned "As well as go into the joke shop that Harry and Ron was telling us about last time, though we've got a lot of pranks to teach them"

Hermione raised her eyebrow "James Potter is you make any trouble in this school or influence any of those idiots to make trouble then I'll make it my personal mission to make sure it all comes back to bite you in the butt… Got it?" she said and smirked.

James opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it and shook his head "Alright Hermione. I'll behave" he said making a cross sign over his heart, though passed a sly wink to the others.

….

Reaching Hogsmeade they spilt into groups, Hermione, Remus, Lily all went to get their quill supplies. James, Sirius, Harry and Ron went to Zonko's joke shop while Peter decided to stay at Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore.

They had all agreed to meet at the three broomsticks in a few hours after getting everything that they needed, and enjoy a peaceful afternoon.

Once they were all sat down and settled with their drinks, they were chatting about school and what they were going to do once school had finished.

Hermione was in her own world "Dang!" she muttered standing up "I've forgotten to go pick up a book. I'll meet you all back at school" she said and rushed out of the three broomsticks along with her other purchases.

Sirius was tempted to go after her, just to make sure that she'd return to the castle alright, but a look for everyone at the table stopped him "What? Your all looking at me as if I'm a sad little puppy who's lost its owner" he muttered.

James smirked "That's because, best buddy of mine that is how you look. We're all waiting for you to start drooling over Hermione, this isn't like you bro" he said and sipped his drink still with a smug look on his face.

Sirius shook his head "I have no idea what your on about. I'm no different with Hermione how I am with any other girl" he said then smirked "Besides, its not like I could ever be tamed… You cant tame a beast like me" he added, ignoring the laugh that came from the others as he referred to himself as a beast.


	9. A lady shouldn't be walking alone

I am thanking everyone for all the reviews! You are all great :D

As you all know I do not own any of J.K's work!

….

Chapter 9

…

Harry and the others headed back to the school not long after Hermione had left. The feast was going to be later today then usual for some unknown reason.

Ron sighed "I am starving! Why cant we go straight for food" he whined as he chomped a chocolate frog Harry had passed him. He didn't mean to moan and whine, but he was hungry, it'd be hours since he had last eaten.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Ron, we don't know why we cant go eat yet. Have you ever thought there might be a reason for it?" he stated "Besides, shouldn't we go to the common room like we were told, if we had the map we might have been able to work out what was wrong" he said to James and Remus.

Harry smirked "Hello? I have the map in this time" he said and pulled it out his cloak to show them then placed it away again "We'll look at it properly in the common room" he added.

James grinned "You have the map! Get in there!" he said high fiving Sirius "How did you end up with it though, in our time it got confiscated" he said and rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed "Ron's twin brothers robbed it, and worked out how to use it. You'd love them, Fred and George are brilliant" he said and grinned, leading the way up to the Gryffindor common room heading straight to the deserted fire area.

James sat next to Harry while everyone else moved around Harry, just so that they were blocking the map from site in case anyone outside the group looked over.

Harry grinned as he pulled out the map "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he whispered and watched as the dots appeared on the map "That's not good" he muttered as he looked at the dots in Dumbledore's office.

…..

Scolding herself silently for forgetting to pick up her book, Hermione didn't notice the shadow of someone following her. It was quite quickly getting dark and in recent times it wasn't the best of idea's to be wondering around the streets alone, witch or not.

Paying for her book, she tucked it carefully into her bag and left the shop. Screaming as she bumped into someone who quickly put their hand over her mouth to stop the high pitched scream.

"Hermione its just me… Lucius!" He whispered "I didn't mean to startle you" he added then removed his hand away from her mouth "I saw you alone and thought it unsafe and unwise for a young lady to be wondering around byself… Especially if the times are as bad as we have been told" he said giving her a small bow.

Hermione put her hand on her chest above her heart "You gave me a scare Lucius! Sneaking up on people isn't the best thing to do" she said calming herself down "Although thank you for coming to see if I needed assistance, but I assure you I am a big girl and can take care of myself" she said looking at him.

Lucius smiled "That I do know Miss Granger. Though I do insist on walking you back to the castle, if I am correct the carriages will have stopped by now" he said trying to reason with the stubborn muggleborn.

Hermione nodded "You're right about the carriages, you sure you just don't want me to protect you walking back" she added with a small smirk.

Lucius gave a soft laugh "You are correct there Hermione" he said with a genuine smile as he started walking back towards the school "You and Draco seem to have a lot of tension between the two of you" he commented causally.

Hermione looked at him "Your right there, lets just say Draco wouldn't be caught dead with a muggleborn, though it is amusing considering he got his beliefs from your older self" she said as they walked along.

Lucius nodded lightly "I'm not surprised, the Malfoy line has hated muggleborn's throughout our whole history. It's something that has been driven into since birth. I, however have a slightly different approach. I do wonder what it was that changed my opinion on muggleborn's" he replied looking towards her "I do hope you know that I do not the same of your status as young Draco does"

Hermione gave a small nod "I have realized through the lack of negative comments that you don't hold the same opinion as your so… Draco" she said with a smirk "It's still really strange that you're here while Draco is, I am sure he feels the same"

Lucius smirked "The magical world presents different situations and opportunities, it's how we deal with them that matters. I do hope that Draco will change his opinion on muggleborns, though I cannot guarantee it"

…..

Please review, all reviews are needed and it gives the writer an excited feeling when they get a positive review back from those reading the story :D Thankies to everyone for their comments so far! Gem x


	10. Not good!

Chapter 10

…..

Remember I do not own anything and all rights belong to J. :D

Thankies for all the reviews guys :D

…

James stared closer at the map and called out the names of the dots. "Dumbledore, Snape (present), Snape (past), Lucius (Present), and Draco", he said as he looked around the group. "That must mean that Lucius found out his past self is now in this time as well. Though I can't see him on the map anywhere… In fact I can't find Hermione either" he added as his eyes ran over the map, wondering if he'd missed them.

Remus nodded "I agree, it's not good if present Lucius knows that Lucius from our time is here, from what you've all said about him, he turned into quite an evil man once he left school. We'll all need to be careful around Snape and Lucius, even more then before" he cautioned the group.

Harry sighed "Great. Even more stuff to worry about, never mind the fact that Draco could becoming a death eater, we also have to worry about another Snape and Lucius. If Draco or Lucius are trying to convince them into spying for Voldemort we'll need to be on our toes. Being even more careful about what we say and when we say it."

Lily smiled softly "It's ok Harry, we all understand and we won't say anything to anyone outside this group. Though the marauders and I don't really know all that much anyway. Which I'm happy about, the less I know, the better" she added and stood up. "I've got some things to do. See you all later" she said with a small wave and walked towards the girl's dormitory.

Sirius was still staring at the map. "James is right, I cant see Hermione anywhere" he said, it sounded as though he'd not heard anything Harry or Lily had said. "She should be back by now, she was only going to get a book and where the hell is Peter, and I've only seen him a few hours since yesterday. I know he was supposed to see Professor Dumbledore today" he added.

Ron rolled his eyes "Your better off without him, he's a traitor!" he practically shouted looking at Harry for support. "I guess you didn't tell them" he added seeing Harry's uncomfortable look. "Sorry Harry" he muttered and looked down rubbing the back of his head.

Harry sighed "It's alright Ron. It was Peter who betrayed you to Voldemort" he said and looked at James "He then set Sirius up to take the blame" he added as he looked at Sirius. "Peter, present Peter I mean, he's sort of Voldemort's little sidekick, so if you do see him about anywhere, do not trust him one bit. I know your Peter will have been told about what he did, but it's not his fault, he didn't do it, his future self did" he said.

Sirius slammed down his fist "That traitor!" he yelled angrily "I would have never thought it, Peter follows us around like a lost puppy! We let him in on all our secrets, plots, and tricks!" he ranted, only calming down when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

James sighed lightly "It's alright Sirius, Harry is right; we need to remember that it wasn't our Peter, it was his future self, and if we don't want it to happen again we'll need to make sure that we are careful what we say around Peter, but that we're still his friend. Pushing him out won't help, if anything it'll make it worse"

Remus looked at James, his deep concentration construed over his young face. "Your right James, if we treat him like a discarded portion then he will defiantly go over to Voldemort. We can stop him from making the same mistake again, and at least that'll be one less person to worry about. Although I do agree with keeping certain things from him, at least then if he doesn't know anything, he can't say anything" Remus added a smile on the end.

Harry nodded, "Let's get back to the issue at hand, well one of the issues anyway… Where is Hermione?" he said and looked at Ron, a slightly worried expression washed over his features. "She can look after herself, but I'd feel better if we knew where exactly she was."

….

Hermione and Lucius were still walking back towards the castle. It was getting darker by minute, and there weren't that many lights on the way back so Hermione had her wand lit up to guide the way. "So what are you planning on going as to the Halloween ball?" she asked as they walked.

Lucius grinned "There's going to be a Halloween ball in this time as well?" he added a laugh "So traditions do not change." He thought to himself for a few moments and smiled. "I'm currently undecided. Since no one actually goes as anything scary, it's more picking a costume. What about yourself? I'm sure as head girl you will have thought up something amazing to stun your fellow students" he said charmingly.

Hermione smiled "I have a few things in mind, though so it'll be a surprise, don't want anybody copying after all" she said mysteriously. "I can imagine you as count Dracula… He's a vampire" she added then continued "The vampire prince, according to muggle's that is", she said still smiling.

Lucius laughed "Count Dracula huh? Now wouldn't that be interesting, though we have vampire's in the magical world, to go as a famous vampire from the muggle world would cause a bit of talk" he said as they came towards the castle. "Have you got a date for the ball yet Hermione?" he asked casually as they reached the gates.

Hermione smiled to herself "At the moment no, but I have someone in mind whom I'm tempted to ask" she said and walked through the gates. "Goodnight Lucius" she added a small wave before disappearing into the castle.


	11. Women!

Chapter 11.

Remember I do not own anything, JK. Rowling is the fantastic Author :D

Sirius grinned as Hermione's dot appeared on the map "She's back on the map, she's on her way up here now" he said and looked at the others who had amused looks on their faces "What? You were all as worried as I was" he muttered and leaned away from the map defensively.

Harry laughed "Sirius you are defiantly different as a teen then an adult. I cant remember my Sirius getting all tangled up because of a girl" he said between laughs and high fived James, who was also laughing "At least we know she is safe now" he added as he stopped laughing.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room, looking at Harry and James laughing "What did I miss?" she asked as she put her item bags against the wall out of the way and made her way over to Sirius, James and the others, taking a seat on the sofa.

Remus smirked "We're just laughing at Sirius, nothing new there really" he teased looking at Sirius "Did you manage to get everything that you needed?" he asked as he looked towards the bag's that were sat against the wall.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Sirius "Where the hell where you! We were all worried, you was only meant to be five minutes, and its been…. Ages!" he ranted, flaring his arms about.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I was going to be five minutes, but the carriages up and left, so we had to walk back to the castle… And just so you all know the we, as in Lucius Malfoy, he decided that a girl walking home alone was safe so escorted me back"

Sirius's face went even redder "Oh so while we've been worried out of our minds, you've been having fun with Lucius 'frecking' Malfoy! A Slytherin! I thought you was a proper Gryffindor , but oh no your hanging around with Slytherin's in your pass time!" he said standing up

Hermione stood up though didn't even slightly match his height "Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are? Who I hang out with is my business! You've got no right butting your nose in" she yelled at him, ignoring that everyone in the common room was now starring at them "And I don't need you or anyone else to protect me, I could probably out duel you, I might be a girl Sirius, but I am better witch then you are a wizard!" she finished and walked over to her bags and stormed out of the common room.

Sirius stood there, mouth wide open as he watched her leave "Well… Well… Whatever you Slytherin lover" he muttered and sat back down on the sofa, still starring at the place where Hermione had been "Women!" he said and folded his arms.

Harry smirked "Sirius Black, you are a fool. If you think that having a go at Hermione, or trying to tell her what to do will help you in anyway your stuffed" he said and shook his head "She is stubborn, proud and once she's pissed off its hard to get back onto her good side" he grinned "You are well and truly stuffed"

Sirius rolled his eyes "She'll get over it. But what's she doing running around with Lucius Malfoy anyway! He is a Slytherin and a worthless piece of junk!" he steamed.

Hermione stormed into the Head Common room, she saw Draco and Lucius both sat by the fire talking, though both went silent when she walked in. Giving them both a clear look that showed she was ready to take her anger out on anyone who spoke to her, she carried on to her room.

Dropping her things on the floor, she flopped down onto her bed "Sirius Black! You flipping pain in the butt" she muttered to herself. Rolling onto her stomach, she grabbed her diary and quill and started writing down her thoughts and feelings.

Chewing her lip, Hermione sighed, she didn't even know how she felt, obviously Sirius Black was an extremely good looking guy, but he was arrogant, stubborn, rude, offensive, and that was just the start of the list of the stuff she could say about him, but he intrigued her, the way he payed attention to what she did and the obvious jealously when she's with Lucius or any other guy for that matter.

Then there was Lucius, elegant, powerful and completely charming, but he was Slytherin, and she'd be the first to say you could trust a Slytherin as far as you could throw one, and she wouldn't be able to throw one very far.

Sitting up she threw down her quill "Atleast Halloween will be eventful" She said to herself, and moved her diary and quill into a drawer, muttering a small locking spell once it was securely closed. With a glance in the mirror, she smiled to herself and changed into some PJ's and climbed into bed.


	12. Halloween Ball

Chapter 12.

I would like to say Thank You to everyone who does review, as it's awesome when you get an alert saying someone's reviewed :D

Also a big thankyou to Sarah Rensi for being a beta for my story, as she helps me out a lot! :D

Halloween fast approached, everyone was excited and all hyped up about their costumes for the dance, Hermione had agreed to go to the dance with Sirius, they'd spent a lot of time together over the past few weeks, between homework, assignments and just generally hanging out.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her costume, she was going as Venus, the goddess of Love, the white dress fell straight to the floor and hugged her body like a second skin. The top half of the dress was covering in small crystals, and she'd temporally changed her hair to light blonde, and it fell in soft curls to her waist, accompanied by a golden tiara sat perfectly on her head with matching earrings, and a necklace.

She'd put a lot of effort into her costume, and she was proud of how she looked, hearing a quiet knock she walked to her door and laughed once she saw who was on the other side. Sirius had decided to go as James Bond, as that Harry and Hermione had told him all about the films.

Suited and booted, he looked the handsomest she'd ever seen him, Hermione smiled and turned picking up her small golden bag which had every thing she needed in it before taking his hand and allowing him to walk her out of the heads common room.

Sirius smiled "You look amazing Hermione, almost as good looking as me" he said as he grinned and kissed her cheek lightly and led her into the Great Hall, which was of course amazingly decorated thanks to Hermione and the prefects "Wow Hermione, you've out done yourself"

Hermione nudged him lightly "I cannot believe you have completed yourself and the hall more then me" she said with a smirk and lifted her eyebrow lightly at him, though he wasn't given a chance to respond as a voice behind got there first "How is that possible, you look beautiful Hermione"

Hermione turned round seeing Harry, James, Ron, Lily, Remus and the others "Why thank you James, you don't scrub up too bad yourself" she said grinned. James was dressed as a gladiator, showing off his toned body to everyone.

Lily smirked "I know, it is actually possible for him to look half good" she said and kissed James lightly. The two had started dating a few weeks ago, and it came to a shook to all the group, it was as if they just woke up in love one morning.

James grinned "Your welcome Hermione, and doesn't Lily look amazing" He said as he pulled her slightly closer to his body. Lily was dressed Nymph, wearing a pale short green dress and flowed beautifully, with flowers in her hair, and a few places over the dress.

Sirius nodded "Yeah you look great Lils, better be careful James, you never know, Lily might get snatched away by someone else" he joked then smiled kissing Hermione's hand lightly "Come on, lets go dance" he said, leading her straight towards the dance floor, though there was no one else dancing.

Hermione shook her head "Sirius, no one is dancing, we'll look like idiots!" she muttered as he continued to pull her. At least it was a slow song, and it wouldn't take a large amount of effort, though Hermione would much prefer to wait until there was other people dancing.

Sirius laughed "Hermione no one will end up dancing, if we don't start it, I mean really its your head girl duty" he said and smirked charmingly as he pulled her into his arms gracefully "And besides, I'm an amazing dancer, there is no need to worry about me standing on your foot"

Hermione shook her head and laughed "It's not my feet I am worried about" she replied, though smiled as they started dancing, she could feel lots of pairs of eyes watching them, though she ignored them best she could "You do look rather good tonight by the way Mr Black" she said as they swayed.

Sirius smiled "I know I do, but thankyou Hermione" he said and leaned in, kissing her lips lightly, when they pulled apart other couples had joined them on the dance floor, including James and Lily who were dancing very close to one another.

Harry was sat with Ron, Remus, Neville, and Ginny "I really cant imagine Sirius and Hermione together, they just seem to different" he said though smiled as he looked at his friends "Though if he hurts her, he is in for trouble" he added.

Ginny smiled "That's why I think they make a good couple, she keeps him in line and he brings out a more adventurous side of her, though its like with your mu… Lily and James" she quickly corrected herself "I didn't think they'd get together, but now I cant see them ever being apart" she smiled.

Remus agreed "James and Lily still does confuse me a little, though I suppose its just meant to be" he smiled "Like it seems Sirius and Hermione are meant to be… If he doesn't drive her insane of course" He added with a laugh that the others joined in with.

Harry grinned "Everyone looks awesome tonight, you defiantly look like a mediaeval princess Gin, that dress is gorgeous" he said as he looked at her. He was right, the corseted dark ruby coloured dress brought out the redness in her hair and lips "Let's dance" he said simply and stood up holding his hand out to her.

Draco Malfoy was sat with the Slytherin's, a smirk fell on his lips "I have an idea" walking over to the forever filling punch bowl, he dropped a gem into it slyly, and smirked as it dissolved "That should makes things a little more interesting" he added and walked away from the bowl as if he'd not done anything.


	13. The Professor's Desk

Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters :D

The night went on very quickly, and everyone was slightly tipsy from the spiked punch, it was almost midnight, and the hall was slowly emptying with students going to bed or heading to difference places of the castle for privacy.

Hermione was sat down laughing with Remus and James, they'd all had a lot of punch and didn't even know what they were laughing at.

Remus grinned "So Hermione, how's you and Sirius going?" he asked as he looked at her, though the question itself made him look around to see where Sirius had disappeared off too.

Hermione smiled "It's going really good actually, I thought I'd be a bit off after the thing with Ron, but I actually trust Sirius, which isn't something I thought possible" she said taking a swig of her of drink "I am sure there is something in this" she said and looked at her drink curiously.

James smirked "Nothing wrong with alcohol Hermione" he said and looked around "Anyway. I'm sure you owe me a dance… My night wont be complete without a dance from the goddess of love" he said with a wink, taking her hand and leading her straight to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, so the two got quite close together "Sirius is a good guy Hermione. He wont hurt you and if he does he'd regret it" he said smiling as they swayed to the song. Neither of them noticed Remus leaving the hall.

Hermione nodded "I know, I really like him James, I wasn't sure at first because of how jealous and arrogant he was, but I suppose that's what I love about him" she said and giggled as he swirled her around, having to stop her from falling over "That punch is defiantly got a lot of alcohol in! Though I do like it… Just don't tell anyone I said that" She whispered to him giggling.

James laughed "I can tell you don't drink much Hermione" he said keeping a stable hold of her "It's good seeing you having such a good time Hermione, you need to loosen up more often" he said nudging her lightly though careful not to let her fall over.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him "I'm head girl remember James" she smirked "Hows you and Lily anyway… I've not seen her about for a while" she added looking around the hall seeing it was now almost empty.

James smiled "I am so in love with her Hermione, I mean, wow, I cant even describe it, I never saw her like that, but then out of the blue, I just looked at her and couldn't take my eyes away" he said "And she went to bed, said she was tired, where's Sirius?" he added with a slightly worried look, hoping his friend wasn't doing something stupid.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know… Probably passed out in a corner knowing him" she said and looked at James face "I trust him James, and I know he wont do anything stupid, not after trying so hard to get me to trust him in the first place" she smiled reassuringly.

James laughed "Your right. Come on, let's go see if we can find him. Hopefully he's not gone looking for any trouble" he added taking her hand and leading her from the dance floor. As he led her from the room, he saw Lucius Malfoy's eye's following Hermione. He'd noticed it most the night, but didn't want to ruin Hermione's night "You do know Lucius has followed your every move"

Hermione nodded "I know. I think he is still a bit pissed off I choose Sirius over him, he hasn't spoken two words to me since, though I did really see him as a good friend, he wasn't like the other Slytherin's" she said and shrugged.

James grinned "You truly are one of a kind Hermione" he said and smiled "Hey I think I just heard Sirius's voice" he said and pulled Hermione down a corridor, and straight into a classroom. Neither was ready for the sight they saw.

Sirius Black lying on the Professor's Desk with Lily Evans straddling over him… Both completely naked.


	14. PLEASE READ

Author note -

I am not going to update unless people are going to review… Just as I'm not actually sure how many people are even reading the story lol….

Even though you don't think it's a big deal to review, it is something that the Author really appreciates.

So a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I do read them and may put some of the ideas into the story in the future.


	15. Hurt & Betrayal

Chapter 14

Still do not own anything to do with Harry Potter… Belongs to J.K. Rowling!

...

As soon as I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will update again...

...

Sirius lifted his head to look at the intruders "Hermione! James!" he said pushing Lily off him "It's not what it looks like! I mean it is, but it's…. Please let me explain" he said grabbing his black pants and pulling them straight in.

Lily shook her head grabbing her things "Please James, I love you!" she cried desperately. Looking around for her underwear which wasn't with the rest of her things, looking up, she saw James pick them on from the floor and throw them at her "please"

Hermione turned and ran straight from the room, pulling off her heels as she ran. She didn't even know where she was running to, the tears falling from her eyes blurred her vision. Some how she was outside on the ground, when she stopped she was by an old tree by the lake. Falling to the ground, not even caring about her beautiful white dress, she covered her face with her hands, unable to stop the tears from falling.

James stopped Sirius from running after Hermione "Stay the hell away from her… And stay the hell away from me…. Both of you. I cant believe you've done this to me and Hermione. We trusted you's" he said and shook his head "I swear you go near Hermione Sirius, you wont like what will happen" he said and walked away.

He had no idea where Hermione would be, but he knew where he would go. So following his instinct's he heading out onto the grounds. He could already hear her cries and the sound itself cut through him. After him telling her what a good guy Sirius was and how much he loved Lily.

Reaching Hermione at the lake, he sat straight on the floor and pulled her straight to him, holding her as she cried "I know Hermione, I know how much he has hurt you and after Ron it's worse. But it'll be fine, I promise" he whispered, though the last part was as much for himself as it was her.

They stayed outside for a good hour or so. Hermione's sobbing had stopped about 20 minutes ago, and he'd realized she'd fallen asleep. With a small smile he moved her hair aside and closed his eyes. The imagine of Lily and Sirius killed him, he couldn't believe it, the love of his life and his best friend. Something he didn't even thing was possible.

Getting Hermione in his arms he stood up and heading back inside the castle, keeping her small body close to his to keep the cold away from her. He headed straight for the head's common room, not knowing the password, he kicked the door loudly enough to wake Draco, though it seemed the Slytherin was already awake and answered the door mouth open to yell at the knocker "Don't even say anything Malfoy, its not worth your life" he growled and walked straight inside up to Hermione's room.

He saw Lucius standing up pulling out his wand "You want to use that thing, go find Sirius!" he said coldly before walking through Hermione's door placing her straight on the bed.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open "Please don't go James, I don't want to be alone" she said quietly. She wanted to look after James as well as he'd looked after her. She knew he must be hurting as much as her.

James smiled "I wasn't going to Hermione" he said kicking off his shoes and moving Hermione under the cover's, getting under himself "We'll be ok Mi" he whispered "I wont let him hurt you again" he said and yawned as he closed his eyes, falling straight asleep.

Sirius sat at a desk, with his head in his hands "What have we done Lils" he said quietly. He couldn't even look at her, though he knew she was sat on the floor with her leg's up to her chest "They'll never forgive us"

Lily cried "What happened Sirius, I know the punch was spiked, but still we didn't drink that much" she said and shook her head "There is no point in sitting here crying Sirius. We've done what we've done and there isn't any going back. We'll talk to them in the morning" she said and stood up.

Sirius stood up and nodded "Your right" he said and walked out of the room, not too far ahead of Lily, but so it looked like they weren't walking together. It didn't take long too get to the common room, Sirius hoped it would take longer.

Lily followed Sirius in, by the fire was Remus, Harry, Ron and the others, she ignored the looks and went straight up to the girls dormitory. She didn't know what she was going to say to any of them, never mind Harry.

Harry looked at Sirius "Where's James?" he asked curiously, and he was slightly surprised Hermione didn't come back for a bit considering that they were having their own little after party "And Hermione? She said she was coming back?"

Sirius sighed "We… I mean… Me and Lily… I don't know what happened… We just… You know… And Hermione and James came in and saw us" he ran his hand over his face "I really don't know what to say, we don't even know what happened" he tried to explain, he could see that Harry wanted to kill him "I am really sorry Harry, Lily is too" he added, though could tell it wasn't helping.

Harry watched Sirius turn up and walk up the stairs , turning to Remus he shook his head "I cant believe it, I never would of thought… " He said and ran his hand through his hair "What do you think Remus?" he asked as he leaned back.

Remus was still in shock "I don't know. Sirius would NEVER hurt James if he could help it, that's why it doesn't fit. I mean Lily and Sirius don't work as it is, but Lily was James and Sirius wouldn't even look at her in that way…. I really don't know what to say Harry, except I hope James and Hermione are alright"


	16. Yeah… Sex… Who needs it

Chapter 15

You already know I don't own Harry Potter, and you know that I love your reviews so keep them coming :D

It'd been a week since the Halloween ball, and everybody knew what happened between Sirius and Lily, apparently Pansy Parkinson had seen James and Hermione walk in on Sirius and Lily and she'd let the whole school know.

James and Hermione had practically spent every minute together since it happened, and James would stay with Hermione in the heads common room so that he wouldn't have to see Sirius and Lily. The two had formed a platonic relationship.

Sitting by the tree, Hermione and James were laughing. James's back was against the tree and Hermione was sat in between his legs leaning against him "I am trying to check my essay here Mr Potter!" she said nudging him with her elbow.

James laughed "All I said was that Lucius is defiantly after you again, and that is the reason why he is always in the heads room… Obviously waiting for you to leave the bathroom in just a towel" he winked then smirked.

Harry walked over to the two with a smile "Hey guys, what you two up to?" he asked sitting opposite the two. He hated seeing them in the state they were when he saw them the next day, and seeing they smiling made him feel so much better. He'd helped push Sirius and Hermione together, so he felt kind of to blame.

James grinned "Just talking about Lucius Malfoy wanting to see Hermione in a towel" he asked as Hermione turned around and smacked him playfully which made him laugh even more "We thinking Lucius is seeing Hermione as a free agent, but it's not happening, I have decided that Hermione is mine and I am not sharing" he said and hugged her close.

Hermione grinned "Yup, we've decided we're just gonna stay single and get a house and just be cat people" she smirked "Who needs sex" she and closed her book and moved her essay out of the way "Isn't that right J" she said keeping a straight face.

James looked at her "Yeah… Sex… Who needs it" he said looking at her, then watched as she broke down laughing with Harry "Who am I kidding, I enjoy sex way too much not to have it, we'll just have weekends for pulling" he smirked.

Harry laughed and shook his head "I am glad you two are happier, I was worried that everything would just… You know… Mess up, I didn't want to have to choose who to be friends with" he said honestly. Both he and Remus had been taking turns in spending the day with rather Hermione and James or Sirius and Lily.

Hermione shook her head "Me and J spoke about it, and we've decided that we're not going to spilt the group. We're adult enough to leave it in the past, but they both need to understand that there isn't a chance in hell that its gonna be forgotten" she said smiling at harry.

Harry smiled "Thank you Hermione, and you James" he said grinning and stood up "Right come on, it's a lovely day, lets go swimming" he smirked and looked towards the lake, he'd been in it before, so it wasn't anything new for him.

Hermione smirked "Alright then" she said and pulled off her jeggin's and loose top then muttered a spell which transfigured her pink bra and thong into a red bikini "You two coming" she grinning and ran straight to the lake, gracefully diving in.

James's mouth was wide open "All I can say is wow" he muttered and shook his head. Harry had already changed into his boxers and transfigured his boxers into swimming shorts. With a smile, he pulled off his clothes and transfigured his own boxers before running and jumping into the lake.

Hermione laughed "How slow?" she smirked, then swam away from the two who started chasing "Go away" she yelled giggling and continued swimming from them. Although it was no food, Harry grabbed her from behind and spun her around smirking as she laughed.

Squirming away from Harry, she laughed as she splashed him, not realizing James was swimming underneath her. James got behind Hermione as she was distracted, slipping his fingers to the bikini strings, he gave one swift pull and the bikini top quickly un-did.

Hermione clasped her hands over her chest "JAMES POTTER!" she yelled "You are so dead" and dived underneath the water grabbing his swimming shorts and pulling them off in one movement. Resurfing, she smirked and threw them across the lake "ha" she said and swam over to her bikini top.

James laughed "As if you just did that!" he said and went in search of his swimming shorts "Mi… Where the hell did you throw them" he said as he swam near the side of the lake looking. Hermione swam up behind him "They should b here"

Lily walked over to the two, the wet shorts in her hands "Here you are James" she smiled holding them out for him to take "Or maybe you'll have to just come and get it" she smirked and stepped back from the lake.

James sighed "Lily just give me the damn shorts" he said, there wasn't a chance that he was going to get out of the lake, even though it didn't look like Lily had any plans to return the boxers, as he was about to get out of the water, he saw Hermione climb out of the lake.

Hermione smirked and walked over to Lily "Lily. Give me James's short's." she said bluntly holding out her hand, giving the red head a few seconds "You messed up the chance of seeing James naked when you slept with his best friend, so why don't you hand over the shorts, and go disappear" she said, still with a smirk on her lips.

Lily looked at Hermione "How dare you! You have no idea how me and James feel about each… You are not going to get in the way of me and James getting back together. Your claws wont stay in him for too long Hermione!" she hissed throwing James shorts to him.

Hermione laughed "James isn't getting back with you, not now, not ever… And if he even thinks for a second that I should forgive you, I'll quickly get that idea out of his head… you blew Lily… Quite literally" she smirked "Have a good day now" she said and walked back to the lake, jumping straight in.

James laughed moving his arms around Hermione's waist "You are absolutely amazing Mi" he said grinning "Where did Harry disappear to?" he added shaking his head lightly "His clothes are gone as well" he said and smiled when he saw Lily was gone as well.


	17. Date!

Chapter 16

…..

Hermione's and Sirius relationship/dating wasn't gone into detail because at this particular point in the story it isn't important

Thank you to the reviews! And again as soon as I have 5 reviews for this chapter I will update again.

I do not own anything except the plot

…..

Hermione was sat in the library doing her homework. Her hair was still slightly damp from the lake, but it didn't bother her. Chewing the end of her quill she focused on the essay "The correct wand movement would be… " she said to herself as she tapped her free hand on the table quietly until she heard a voice "The correct wand movement for the Linintio Curse would a half circle then upwards flick"

Hermione turned around seeing Lucuis Malfoy "Oh the great Lucius Malfoy is talking to me again…. I am guessing I should feel honored" she said and turned back to her work, writing down what Lucius had said "I do not need nor want your help Lucius, so just carrying on to what ever you were doing before disturbing me" she said slightly annoyed.

Lucius sighed and sat down opposite Hermione "I was wounded by your rejection Hermione, that is all. I was just having time to get my pride back together" he said and added a smile on the end "You must admit that you were too quickly to reject my offer to the Halloween Ball" he added as he looked towards her.

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly "I was with Sirius at that point in time Lucius and even though it didn't work out too well between the two of us, but as I was dating Sirius, I would obviously go to the ball with Sirius" she said raising her eyebrow "But either way, you looked like you had a good night with what's her face"

Lucius laughed softly "Her name was Harmony Gore, and she was quite pleasant company actually, minus of course an intelligent convocation, but there are not many girls who could keep up with me… Besides yourself of course" he smiled charmingly at her.

Hermione smirked "Keep up? I think it'd be you keeping up with me Lucius, not the other way around" she said and placed down her quill "Ok Lucius, what do you actually want, just tell me so I can get on with my work" she said as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

Lucius smiled "Always straight to the point Hermione, what I came to ask you was if you would like to accompany for a walk later on tonight, it looks as though your already ahead with your work, and a stroll with a friend would be just the thing to take your mind off things"

Hermione nodded "Alright then, now let me get on with my homework" she said turning back to her work and picking up her quill again. Lucius would probably forget all about it by the time tonight came, that or she would.

…

James was sat in the Gryffindor Common room on one of the sofa's. It was strange, he and Sirius were best friends and now they were barely talking. He knew it was hard for Remus and Harry, but he wanted to smack the guy every time he saw him. Flipping through the daily prophet, he was reading about how a muggle family had been kidnapped and found dead a few days later, all except the teenage daughter. He didn't even want to think about what would be happening to her.

Lily walked over to James, sitting down in the chair to his left "Hey, I think we need to talk James. This cant go on, we all used to be so close" she said quietly "I don't know what happened with me and Sirius, I honestly truly don't, but it happened and we are both very sorry" she said pausing for a few seconds "I know you don't want to forgive me James, or Sirius, but can you please try? This isn't fair on Harry"

James shook his head "Don't bring Harry into this, he understands why things are as they are and he is a strong lad" he replied "To be honest Lily, I don't know what to think, all I know is that the two people in the world that I trusted the most betrayed me, hurt me, you may as well as just stabbed the knife right into my back… It might not of hurt so much"

Lily sighed "James please. I know your hurt, I get it, but please being mad at me and Sirius isn't going to change or solve anything" she said and stood up seeing that he wasn't even listening to her "Fine! Behave like a child, as per usual" she said and stormed out.

…..

Leaving the library, Hermione walked down the hall heading back to the heads dorm. Looking ahead she could see Sirius leaning against the wall "I don't want to hear it Sirius, so please don't even start" she said and walked straight past him.

Sirius started following her straight away "Please Hermione, you cant really say your gonna let one mistake ruin what we had. I don't even know what happened ok, one minute I was looking for Peter and the next you and James walk on with Lily on top of me!" he said trying to explain.

Hermione laughed "Are you seriously going to tell me that you and Lily just happened to be naked, together in an empty class room" she said and stopped turning around looking at him "Sirius, me and you aren't going to happen again, you'll be lucky if I ever want to be in the same room as you again. End of the day… I trusted you Sirius, and you went and slept with your best mate's girlfriend… That says everything" she said and turned walking away with a sigh.

Sirius also sighed and ran his hands through his hair "Damn!" he yelled and turned round heading back to Gryffindor common room. He had no idea what to do, he'd lost his girlfriend and his best friend all in one night, though he was determined to fix this.

….

Hermione was sat on her bed, she had her headphones in, and was humming to her music, she was angry at Sirius, but she still felt bad when she saw his face drop, she'd not seen him like that before, except when she and James walked in on him and Lily, deep in her own thought, she didn't notice her door open, until she felt someone jump on her bed next to her, making her jump up off the bed.

James couldn't help but laugh as he watched her pull out her headphones, her face was bright red and she looked like she was ready to kill him "I am sorry Mi! I couldn't resist though" he said through laughter, though quickly stopped when she punched on the bed tackling him onto the floor.

Hermione smirked "Ever scare the life out of me again Mr Potter and you'll regret it" she said leaning down and tapping his face lightly "That's just a little warning, next time, I've got a spell I am just waiting for an excuse to test out" she winked and stood up, offering him her hand to help him up.

James laughed "Alright alright Mi, am sorry, but again not my fault you left your door unlocked and got your things in your ear's" he said nodding towards the head phones "By the way, there is a rumor going around that you and Lucius have date tonight" he said sitting on her bed, looking at her curiously.

Hermione looked at James for a moment, then cursed "I totally forgot about that" she stated and saw the look on his face "It's not a date James, we're just gonna go for a wonder and chat" she said with a roll of her eyes "I've had enough guys wasting my time thanking you very much" she said and poked him in the chest with her finger "So don't go believing rumors"


	18. A kiss

Chapter 17

Sorry its been so long since an update, my life has just been... A bit hectic lately.

I don't have a beta at the moment, so I do apologise for any mistakes in spelling or grammar.

As you already know, I do not own anything in the story aside from the plot :p

...

Hermione heard a knock on her door, she knew it'd be Lucius. Walking to her door , she smiled as she answered "Lucius... Funny thing I got told today, apparently we are going on a date?" she said as she leant against her door frame "Was I asleep during that part of our convocation?"

Lucius merely smiled and shook his head "Come on Hermione, it was just a phrase, I never meant an actual date" he said and extended his elbow "Now enough of this date nonsense. Let's go" he said as she looped her arm through his politely.

Hermione laughed "Fine, but to be very clear Lucius, this is not a date, in any sense or form" she said as they walked from the heads common room and out towards the gardens. The last thing she needed was complications with Lucius when she still hadn't gotten over Sirius and Lily.

Lucius nodded "Not a date what so ever Hermione" he responded and smiled. Though in his mind, he was defiantly seeing tonight as a date, or an induction to asking Hermione out on a date, he wasn't sure yet.

Reaching the lake, the two sat down, they'd spoken about classes, what they wanted to do after school finished and of course a little about the war. Hermione looked out on the water "The worst part of you all being in this time is that your present selves have made you all names, you of course being a death eater and Voldermolt supporter, James and Lily of course are dead in this time, Peter is a traitor, Sirius is the only wizard ever to escape Azkaban unaided... What kind of life will you all have?"

Lucius shrugged "To be honest Hermione, I'm not sure, though the ministry know we are here and cant hold us responsible for our present selves actions... Besides, it cant be that bad, I have you as a friend after all" he said with a confident smirk, before leaning in and kissing Hermione lightly on the lips.

Hermione started to respond to the kiss, before quickly pulling back "I said not a date Lucius!" she said and stood up quickly walking away from the lake and back towards the castle not looking back at the stunned Lucius Malfoy who hadn't moved apart from to watch her walk away.

...

James saw the kiss between Lucius and Hermione, and watched as she quickly left only seconds after Lucius made his move. Once she was in the castle, James walked over to Lucius "I suggest Malfoy, that you stay away from Hermione, she has gone through enough and doesn't want any more guys taking advantage of her! Do you understand!" he hissed.

Lucius smirked and stood up "Why Potter, if I didn't know any better I would say that it sounds like you have feeling for Hermione yourself... Does she know? Or are you keeping your feeling well hidden, just playing the best friend until your ready to make your move?" he laughed "She'll never go for a guy like you Potter!"

James shook his head "I am her best friend Malfoy and just her friend, that's all she needs right now and I don't want to be anything other than that!" he said "But I will be making sure no one, and I mean no one is taking advantage of her!" he added before turning and walking back towards the castle.

...

The next day Hermione avoided Lucius as much as possible, though as he was in most of her classes it proved rather difficult. After finishing potions, she quickly left the classroom, only to be cornered by Lucius "Lucius, I have a lot of things to do today" she sighed "What can I do for you?"

Lucius also sighed "Why did you run off last night Hermione? We could be good together, you know that, how many people in the school can match your intellect? And challenge you, pushing you to break your boundaries?" he told her.

Hermione nodded "I know that Lucius, but I am truly not interested in you, in that way... Sirius meant a lot to me and after what happened I am still hurt and part of me wants things to go back to how they were with him. You are a good friend Lucius, but that is it" she said with a small smile before dodging past him "You'll find someone Lucius, but its not me" she added biting her lip as she left him alone in the corridor.

Sirius walked out of the classroom and headed straight over to Lucius "Stay away from Hermione! She's off limits to you Malfoy and everybody else. I am going to get her back and I am going to do whatever it takes to prove to her that I'm the one for her" he hissed at Lucius, making it clear he meant every word "I am willing to put up with you being in her life, because some reason she see's you as a friend, but believe me, I am going to be getting back with Hermione and we're going to stay together!"

Lucius laughed "You think she'll ever take you back after what you put her through? You have to be kidding me, you should realise that your not good enough for her Black! You should let her go and get with Evans, she's more to your... Standards!" he said and smirked before walking off, leaving a very angry Sirius in the corridor.


End file.
